


Another night.

by LittleBluejay_SingingSongs



Series: Bedtime stories [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 06:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14612139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBluejay_SingingSongs/pseuds/LittleBluejay_SingingSongs
Summary: Oh, what a night.





	Another night.

Castiel arrived in Dean’s bedroom, “Hello, Dean.” Dean was asleep. He watched the still figure for a while. Castiel enjoyed the way total darkness made Dean’s skin glow. Not as if the sun or lights lit him up, more as if God’s light was shinning in him. He enjoyed the view a little longer and returned to work.

 

The rise and fall of prayers washed over him.

 

Peoples’ long time habit of praying at bedtime, caused a wave of prayer that followed the setting sun. There were two distinct types; the best were those that praised God, and then there were the ones that wanted something. A daily wave of desperate children who wanted to pass a math test. Since, he had no idea why two plus two equaled four, and even less understanding of why it was so important, Castiel tried to give them confidence and a good sleep. The school’s scheduling of exams, caused bumps three times a year. So, much, worry.  

 

There were mini bumps traversing the globe as people prayed at meal times. Almost always thankful and often praising God. These were uplifting, they helped him, giving a balance against all the desperate pleas for life, health, freedom, and saving.

 

Castiel found that Thanksgiving day prayers to be always amusing. As people who had not prayed in the prior year, sat down to eat, and were surprised, when asked to give the prayer. Some sweated. Others agonized. Most fell back on a prayer they had heard before, usually as a child. Thousands of ‘God is great. God is good. Now we thank him for this food. Amen.’ They were okay. Some driveled on at length. That was okay, too.

 

He listened everyday to great numbers of prayers. His biggest priority was to listen for the word of God. Castiel helped children fall asleep all over the world. He usually began by singing a song, to the glory of God.

 

A few days later Castiel visited Dean. Again, hoping to arrive at the right time, he said quietly, “Hello, Dean.”

 

Dean replied, “Hi, Cas.” He scooted up in bed. “How’s it going?” Dean fixed his pillows. Castiel stood fixated on Dean. Dean was okay. He didn’t need to recover from what happened earlier in his day.

 

It was if time had stopped. Castiel looked at all that bare, velvety, skin flowing over his chest and down to his belly button. Has there ever been a more perfect body? Dean should be posing for statues. Castiel thought of wrapping his arms around that waist. His lips on that chest. He stopped breathing as he imagined Dean’s arms around him, his hands on his back, grasping his wings. Those strong fingers. He imagined straddling Dean and riding him. Of kissing those lips. Of those lips kissing him. Castiel longed to run his fingers along the curve of that neck and over and down the shoulders, owners of perfect curves. Jimmy Novak was a great vessel, but why had he not spent more time looking for a female vessel? Because Dean needed him.

 

 

Over a decade ago, he had gripped Dean tighter than he thought a human could endure. He remembered what it felt like when Dean had gripped him, with all of his soul. When he tucked his head up under Cas’s chin. Dean’s cheek on his chest. Dean’s hair tickling his chin and neck. Their body’s entwined around each other, covered in blood, and the stink of hell. The thrill and rush of killing demons that attempted to tear Dean from his grasp. The strange mental melding between him and Dean. Castiel thought about how he had said, ‘I’ve got you, my love,’ and heard Dean reply, (even though Dean only thought the words), ‘You’ve got me, my love.’

 

Dean’s eyes, made Castiel feel so strange sometimes. Like now. Dean’s eyes caused Castiel to place his palm on his stomach. Those twin orbs, of a wild green sea, looking vacant in the darkness.

 

“Um, Cas..Here, I’ll get the light.” Time started again. Dean reached over to the lamp on the bedside table, one hip and part of a butt cheek were revealed. Suddenly, Castiel wanted to pull Dean out of the bed and take him. To meld with him again. Him and Dean together as one.

 

The lamp clicked on. Dean alive. In living color. “You know what, Cas, why don’t you,” Dean continued, as he laid back down, and flipped the covers back on one side. Castiel was gone.

 

Dean took a deep breath. He went to the bathroom. He returned, crawled into bed, and turned out the light. And felt very alone.


End file.
